Ready, Set, Burnout
by Pr0xy-3
Summary: There's a street racing competition coming up soon, Sasuke thinks he has everything planned out but what happens when a new crew comes on the scene and turns his plans upside down?
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimer:** i dont own anything_

**===Ready, Set, Burnout===**

===_**Prologue**_===

A young boy, probably 21 years in age slowly blinked. "I can't believe I lost" He kept repeating to himself.

He was seated in his black and blue Porsche. Staring at the endless road ahead of him. Outside he could hear the screams and laughter of the other racers team. His team however was in great disappointment.

He just sat there replaying the race in his head, looking for any little detail that he might have missed. When all of a sudden a loud thump awoke him from his thoughts.

"Lets go Sasuke! The sun is beginning to set!" A harsh voice yelled at him through the tinted black window.

Said boy looked at the window next to him. The words barely registered in his head. He made out a figure standing outside of his car staring angrily at him. He pressed his head against the window and tightly shut his eyes. In frustration the figure reached down to the door handle.

The next thing Sasuke knew he had fallen face first into a two foot deep mud puddle next to his car.

"Dammit Sasuke!" The voice yelled again.


	2. Are You Ready

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

**Ready, Set, Burnout**

_**===Chapter 1===**_

**'Are You Ready'**

"It all began last night around 11pm, a rather small group of _street racers _entered the city of Konoha and pulled all attention to themselves. Trailing them were a few police officers from Suna and other large cities. The police units were able to join forces but could not however catch these delinquents. They were forced to bring the pursuit to an end when they lost sight of the _racers_. According to police there were five different vehicles, all old time muscle cars. They seemed like experienced runners and have been declared dangerous, if anyone knows any information please contac.."

The newscaster that had been reporting on the street racing issue was abruptly cut off when a young teenage boy turned the television off in disgust. He laid stretched out on his tan leather couch lazily staring at the television with his bold obsidian eyes, which matched his wildly splayed spiky hair. He wore a loose blue t-shirt and grey jeans. Pulling himself into a sitting position he couldn't help but think about what he just heard on the news. He had been hearing about it all morning, and he couldn't help but feel concerned for his own racing intentions. "Great, more heat in Konoha.. That's just what we need right before the big competition." He thought aloud rubbing his face in dismay.

He continued to stare intently at the blank television while getting lost in his thoughts when a loud crash suddenly alarmed him and pulled him from his relaxed position. He quickly stood up to investigate what the loud noise had been. It definitely sounded like glass had broken and a lot of it. He went to walk towards the kitchen on the other side of the hallway but before he could leave his living room a boy with short messy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes bounced in and nonchalantly strolled past the obsidian eyed boy, who watched with wide eyes.

The blonde slouched into the couch and reached for the remote, turning on the television. He had a sheepish grin plastered on his face. He put the remote back on the couch beside him and glanced up at the other shocked boy. "Hey teme, why is your door locked? You trying to keep someone out?" He spoke in a very quick, cheerful and hyper tone.

Sasuke had calmed down now that he had seen the intruder was only his friend. He walked back to the couch and stood at the edge of it. "Yes, Naruto." He sighed. "When a door is locked it is meant to keep people out."

Naruto snickered inwardly. He picked the remote up again and mindlessly began to flip through channels on the television. "So who is it this time? One of your exes trying to kill you again? Or are your fan girls getting crazy?" He laughed out loud still watching the channels flip by.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. He watched as his friend became a bit too comfortable on the couch with his grease stained mechanics uniform.. 'Oh hell no!' his inner thoughts screamed. He snatched the remote from Naruto's grasp. Which made Naruto furrow his brows as well. "What the hell teme?" He questioned unaffected by Sasuke's death glare pointed right at him.

"Get off my couch! I don't want grease stains all over it." He yelled angrily and threw the remote back to the couch. Naruto didn't move instead he just found entertainment by watching his friend fume and pace back and forth from the couch to the doorway which was only a few steps away.

"Now how in the world did you get in here?" He demanded. A wide grin spread across Naruto's face. He stretched out his arms before resting them behind his head. "Well after I tried to open the door, I tried to open the kitchen window but everything was locked. So just as I was about to give up and go home, I saw it…" He trailed off with wide eyes staring at Sasuke who looked like he could really care less about his friends bullshit story.

"What did you see Naruto?" He asked knowing that's what Naruto was waiting for so he could continue on. There was a slight dramatic pause before he started again. His eyes lit up before the words began to come out of his mouth. "The most prettiest brick ever!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Sasuke looked at him dumbfounded. There were times when he wondered if Naruto really did have head problems. "A brick? Seriously Naruto?"

Naruto furiously shook his head up and down. "Yea man! It was just laying there, taunting me! It was weird though, this maniacal voice in my head screamed **'Kill It!' **So here's what I did, I picked it up and closed my eyes, cause I really liked that brick. I just couldn't ignore that screaming voice! So I chucked it as hard as I could, but after that I heard a really loud crashing noise so I opened my eyes and saw someone broke your window! Like how could someone do that? Especially with me standing right there. I guess I shouldn't have closed my eyes." He shrugged and turned back to the television.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Naruto." He ground out. "Yea?" He glanced at Sasuke innocently. "..Get _off_ my couch." He spat and turned to walk out the door. Naruto merely shrugged. "Your getting a new one anyways.." He mumbled and turned off the television. Soon after he followed Sasuke out the door.

* * *

They both walked outside and out to the garage where Sasuke kept most of his tools and cars. Sasuke opened up the garage door to reveal his black 911 Porsche. His eyes scanned it over as they walked further into the brightly lit building. The paint had a bluish tint to it while all the windows were tinted a dark black. The car was wrapped in a full body kit that fell low to the ground and had a simple wing hanging off the back end. All together the car had a very sleek poison look to it.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was also gazing at the car dreamily. "You know we got that big competition coming up soon right." Naruto caught Sasuke's sharp eyes and nodded with a grin. "You see the news lately? There are five other punks out there that are making cops speculate other street racers being around. When that competition comes up we might have to deal with the cops as well as other racers. Do you think you can work on my baby here and make sure she is ready for all of this?" Sasuke finished not breaking eye contact with his mechanic.

Naruto slammed his hand to his forehead in a mock salute towards Sasuke. "Yes sir, Mr. Sasuke, sir!" He exclaimed loudly which echoed throughout the large garage. Sasuke cringed at the noise but smirked when Naruto held up his two thumbs. "No problem dude"

"Lets take it for a test run, this way you know how it handles and what you can do to improve it. We should go to Neji's and see if he can find anything out about those new racers and see who our competition will be. Sasuke said while opening the driver door and hopping in the car. He motioned for Naruto to get in as well.

Once Naruto jumped in Sasuke turned the key in the ignition and made the beast roar to life. He pulled out of the garage and pressed a button on his visor which made the garage close itself. Once it shut they zoomed down the driveway and out to the road. They were on their way to Neji's now. Sasuke was praying they could find out all the information that they needed.

* * *

They had been at Neji's for an hour now and still nothing about any new competition. They did however find a couple of the cars that were involved in the cop chase the other night. Both Sasuke and Neji were leaned in towards the computer, eyes glued to the screen as they read the news and saw three of the five cars that were on the scene that night. There was a grungy black 1972 Chevy Nova, a dingy yellow 1977 Chevy Camaro, and a bright orange 1970 Plymouth Cuda.

"Not bad looking rides" Neji said scanning them over. "Yea well they still wouldn't stand a chance against my Porsche" Sasuke countered arrogantly. Neji smirked at his friends cool attitude. "Yea, I guess. Just make sure you are ready for anything my friend. I can't find shit about the new competitors so we probably won't know who we are up against until the race." Sasuke nodded and slouched back against the computer chair he studied the cars once again and reassured himself that if this was his competitors he could take them no sweat.

Neji glanced around the small computer room. "Um where is Hinata and Naruto?" Sasuke who was in the middle of a stretch shrugged. Neji cursed, and as if on cue Naruto walked in with a big goofy grin on his face. Behind him a young girl with a pale complexion and pale white eyes to match. She tucked her short indigo hair behind her ears nervously. A dark blush was spread across her face as she smoothed out her clothing.

Neji clutched his fists tightly. His fingernails began to dig into his hands and his jaw clenched menacingly. "Get the hell _out_ of my house Uzumaki!" He yelled out angrily. Naruto's grin faded and he almost screamed when Neji began running towards him like a bull charging people at a rodeo. Naruto quickly ran out the door and yelled at Sasuke. "Lets go teme!.. Bye Hinata!" He then jumped in the car and locked the doors.

Sasuke smirked at the scene. Neji could be very scary when he was angry and boy was he angry now. It was obvious that Naruto had some fun with Neji's cousin, Hinata when they were busy looking up things on the computer. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. Naruto always got into trouble with situations like these.

Sasuke walked past the fuming Neji while handing him a spare key. "Be at my house Friday night" He spoke in a monotone voice. Neji accepted the key but hollered at Sasuke's retreating form. "Make sure you keep that **idiot** away from _my_ cousin!" Sasuke merely raised a hand in the air as he sat down in the car and revved the engine.

Sasuke watched Neji slam the front door of his house shut and glanced over at Naruto who had seemed to recover from the incident. "You know he's going to kill you one of these days." He chuckled. Naruto just sighed and turned to face the window. "I can't help it, Hinata is cute." He smiled at the thought of the girl. "Lets go get something to eat." He changed the subject when his stomach began to rumble. Sasuke agreed. "Yea lemme call Ino, she's probably hungry too. Where are we going?" Naruto rubbed his chin in deep thought. "How about the ramen shop!" He practically jumped out of his seat from excitement. Sasuke shook his head. He should've known better then to ask where the dobe wanted to eat.

* * *

"Ino, don't be such a, _pig_." A rather disgusted voice sounded from behind the blond haired beauty, who was currently sitting on a stool at the ramen shop stuffing her face. Ino froze dropping her chopsticks before they made it to her mouth. Her blue diamond eyes were shimmering in astonishment. They clanked when they hit the hard counter top and the noodles fell awkwardly around the bowl they came from. She was completely shocked by the sound of the familiar voice. It had completely caught her off guard but she'd recognize that voice from anywhere.

Immediately she spun herself around on the stool and came face to face with the one and only person that she had once trusted her life with. She tried to hide her excitement but ultimately failed. "Forehead! Your back! Oh my gawd, no way, its been forever! How are you holding up?" Ino jumped off the stool so fast it almost fell over. She lunged at the pink haired girl standing before and wrapped her arms around the girls small body.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it?" The girl pushed Ino back and smiled. She carefully took in her surroundings and recognized the place just like she was there a couple days ago when in fact it had been years since she was in Konoha. Ino also looked about the same from her last visit. Bright blue eyes outlined in black, a light complexion, her long elegant blond hair tied in a high ponytail, and her overdramatic attitude. Her clothing was quite the same as well, mini jean skirt and a soft purple colored blouse.

Her line of vision was drawn from her friend when she noticed the restaurant they were standing in. "I didn't really expect to find you at a ramen restaurant. Things must have changed, a lot." She teased the blond.

Ino laughed with her friend. "Well Sa-ku-ra in all honesty if I knew you were coming I would've rolled out the red carpet." She retorted. "I'm actually suppose to meet my boyfriend and his friend here. So what would be your excuse for being out here tonight?" She asked curiously.

Sakura smirked at her friends joke. "I'm actually on my way to meet up with a few people right outside of the city. I have some business issues to take care of." She explained making sure she didn't give out too many details.

"Oh this is great Sakura! How long are you going to be in town?" Ino practically screamed jumping up and down. Sakura shrugged. "I'm really not sure." Ino nodded in understanding. "Well you look great." She complimented staring at her friend. Sakura still indeed looked like Sakura. Her pinks choppy locks stopped just short of her shoulders and her sharp emerald eyes were heavily lined in black with mascara that lengthened her already long eyelashes. "Aside from your wardrobe that is." She laughed when she saw the over bearing black hoody that practically engulfed the girl and her baggy light blue jeans that looked a little too long for the short girl.

Sakura laughed with Ino. "I guess the queen of fashion will have to save me." Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Yep same old Ino'

Ino nodded and jumped when she felt her pocket vibrate. She quickly pulled out her phone and saw the caller id. "Oh hang on one sec forehead." She opened her phone and walked outside of the restaurant noticing that Sakura followed her.

"Hello. Where are you guys? I've been here for like an hour." She said obviously worried. There was a pause Sakura guessed the other person was now talking. "Well I'm here with one of my friends now… No, you probably wouldn't know her." Ino glanced at Sakura and rolled her eyes. Sakura snickered at how Ino's attitude went from worried to annoyed in just a split second. "Well if you would get here already you could meet her… Aurgh! Tell the idiot to shut up so you guys can get here! I already ate." Ino's hand flailed as she talked which just amused Sakura even more. "All right well I'm not waiting all night for your ass…. Yea uh huh love you too." With a heavy sigh she clicked her phone shut.

"Boys" She huffed in despair and couldn't help but complain. "All they care about is their cars." Sakura held back a chuckle. "What kind of car?" Ino glanced at her friend lamely. "A 911 Porsche." Sakura's eyes lit up. "Hmm I'd care about that car too." Ino's eyebrows furrowed. "Since when did you get into cars forehead?" Sakura shrugged. "I met some people when I was in Suna"

She pulled out her own phone to check the time. "Shit." She cursed. "Ino I hate to cut this reunion short but I really have to go, I'm already really late for this meeting." She pulled Ino into another hug. "We should meet back up tomorrow, I know there's a lot of catching up so lets make a day of it." Ino nodded. "Yea, it'll be like old times." Sakura rolled her sleeves up and began her walk further into the city outskirts leaving the blond by herself once again.

As soon as the pink haired girl disappeared Ino pulled her phone out once again and quickly dialed a number. She patiently waited as the phone rung on the other line. Finally a meek voice answered. "Ino? What is it?"

"Hinata, Sakura's back." Complete silence filled the line. "We're going to hang out tomorrow! You should come too." She encouraged. "Yea, we'll see Ino." The other girl responded quietly. Ino smirked when she saw a black Porsche pull up across the street. "Ok well I have to go, Sasuke and Naruto just pulled up. I'll call you tomorrow." Ino hung up the phone and stalked over to the car.

The passenger door swung open and Naruto jumped out. He pulled the front seat forward revealing a small seat behind them for Ino to sit. Ino pushed passed him and settled herself on the small seat. She leaned forward to give Sasuke a quick kiss before sitting back into the seat.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Sasuke asked as Naruto climbed back in the car. "Hinata." She answered quickly. Naruto turned his head back to see her. "You were talking to Hinata and you didn't let me say hi?" He whined. Ino giggled. "You'll see her later."

"Hey Sasuke, can we stop and get some food? I'm starving!" He pushed his face to the glass realizing they were right outside his favorite restaurant. "No, I have food at my house… and you're cleaning that window." Sasuke said pulling back on the road. He positioned the rear view mirror so that he could see Ino now. "Sorry we are so late babe." He apologized now watching the road. "Its no big deal, you guys just missed my friend and dinner." Sasuke grimaced at her harsh tone. "You guys can make it up to me by bringing me back here tomorrow to meet back up with my friend." She declared crossing her arms.

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know Ino, we have to get ready for this competition. We can not afford to lose." He took a sharp turn and pulled into his driveway. Before he could pull into the garage Ino kicked his seat. "Its like all you think about is that stupid competition and staying on top! Newsflash Sasuke! There's more to life than racing!" She yelled.

Naruto watched her wide eyed. He glanced at Sasuke who was also wide eyed staring straight out the windshield. "On that note." Naruto quietly said while opening his door and pulling the seat forward for Ino to get out. She glared at Sasuke and stormed off toward the mansion. Naruto bent down to look at his shocked friend. "I'm hungry, you better have good food man." He said and also started walking toward the mansion.

Sasuke thought for a minute then took off in a sprint towards Ino. He ran past Naruto and scooped up Ino bridal style, making her giggle. She playfully slapped his chest and he quickly opened the door and dashed up the stairs with her to his room. Naruto came in just in time to hear the door slam. "You kiddies have fun." He snickered to himself turning on some lights and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

**Ideas are Welcome. Criticism is Encouraged. Reviews and PMing is Optional. Reading is Mandatory. :)**

**...Better, Worse? ... **

**...Let me know...**

**...Next Chapter will be about Sakura...**

**...Check my profile for spoilers and updates...**


End file.
